Opposites Attract
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: Zelda is madly in love with Link. But, she doesn't show it. She cries herself to sleep at night, wishing he was there with her. She doesn't understand why she loves him. He is everything she hates. Yet, she can't stop loving him...But, opposites do attrac


**Opposites Attract**

"I hate math..." Malon grumbled under her breath, but loud enough for her best friend, Princess Zelda to hear. "Just a couple more minutes, Malon. You didn't have to sign up for advanced math..." Zelda laughed. Math was their last class of the day. Zelda also wished she hadn't signed up for advanced math as well. "I didn't my dad did it for me..." Malon looked in the direction of her friend. Zelda nodded in response. Then, as they called it, the heaven bell rang loudly in their ears. "Yes! Finally! Summer break is finally here!" Malon said excitedly. "At least you don't have a royal ball to deal with... or run the country." the Princess grumbled. The girls picked up their books and walked out of the math room. As they walked down the hall, they saw all of the different groups of friends saying their good-byes. Zelda and Malon didn't have to worry about not seeing each other this summer. They were practically neighbors! As soon as Malon caught sight of her boyfriend, she told Zelda she would meet her outside and ran off to her boyfriend. "Boyfriends... whats the point?" the single Zelda said to herself. She walked outside and sat down on the outside bench. She looked around for something amusing to watch while she waited for her boy crazy friend. She caught sight of a rather large group of girls gathered around the school's water fountain. They started laughing suddenly. "Odd..." a curious Zelda thought. They all tried to force themselves to the fountain. "What's so amusing about a fountain?" Zelda shook her head. Then she saw her 'best friend' Malon get pushed out from the vicious 'fountain gazers' " She heard Malon yell out to them, "Hey! I was still looking!" She stood up and dusted herself off. She caught sight of Zelda. "Hi Zelda..." she said sadly as she walked toward the princess. At that moment, a limo pulled up beside the friends. A rather skinny, ill looking man emerged from the passenger side of the limo. He walked to the back of the car and opened the car door for the two seventeen year olds. "Good evening ladies..." the man said rather glumly, as he said it 24/7. The 'ladies' stepped inside and the man closed the door. As they were riding down the road, Zelda became curious, "What was everyone so eager to see back at the fountain? You seemed pretty upset when the pushed you out..." Malon slumped down in the car seat. "Well, I was trying to catch a glimpse of the most hottest eighteen year old man in history... Link Morgan... His crystal blue eyes, his sexy hair, his winner smile, his smokin' body, that personality, his voice... oh goddesses..." Malon went off in her dream world. "Good goddesses, Malon. You and your boys..." Zelda rolled her eyes. "He is to good to be true... Hey! I had a wild idea... since you invited me to your ball thing, and you don't care anything what so ever about boys, could I invite Link to come with me?" Malon got her hopes up to quick. "Oh Malon... OF COURSE NOT! Why would you think I would let that high egoed freak in my eighteen year old birthday party? Are you nuts?!" Malon looked shocked. "Who wouldn't want him at their eighteenth birthday? He is to hot!" Zelda sighed. "Malon, you think that every boy at our school is hot..." Malon bucked up. "I do not! Well, most of them are... but Link isn't hot..." Zelda looked surprised. "I thought you said he WAS hot?" Malon shook her head. "Zelda... the boys at our school are hot... but Link isn't. He isn't hot because HE IS SEXY, not hot." Zelda slapped her forehead as they rolled into Malon's driveway. "You have problems my friend..." Zelda said as she opened the car door. Malon stepped out and turned around to her friend, "No Zelda. You're the only girl in school who isn't head over heels for him. You both are much alike. He is the ho...sexiest guy in school, and you are the sexiest girl. You two would make a great couple!" Zelda got wide eyed. "Me and that... creep will NEVER go out, marry, or speak to one another..." Malon turned back around and started walking towards her house. "Your missing out..." Malon yelled over her shoulder. Zelda shuddered at the thought.

As they drove off towards the castle, Zelda thought to herself, "I know we would Malon... I've thought so ever since kindergarden... He's been my secret crush for a very long time." If there was anyone knew her weakness was Link, they would surely use it against her. Although, Link makes sure he is always single. He never calls one girl his 'girlfriend'. He is a free spirit bird who goes with the wind. Zelda was told she could have anything her heart desired at the snap of her fingers. That's the way it has been for all her life. But the one thing she wanted was the only thing that WASN'T a finger snap away. Link. She would find herself, when she was younger, sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of Link, snapping her fingers. Over time, she had grown to except that Link was not hers to have. No matter how much she yurned for him. She would catch herself stealing a glance of his features during class over the years. She loved that boy.

They pulled up in the driveway of the princess's castle. This time, she opened the car door herself, running full speed to her room. She felt like crying. She did. She slammed her room door shut and ran to her bed. She sobbed for hours. Everytime the name 'Link' was brought up, she always felt like crying. She looked to her nightstand and grabbed the school's year book. She flipped to the 'M's'. Then the 'L's'. There he was. His smile would warm up her heart. Even though he wasn't smiling at her personaly, it made her warm inside. She had drawn red hearts around his picture and she could not tell you how many times she had kissed that spot on the page. Next to his picture, was a heart, her heart, with an arrow through it. She cryed a little more. A knock came on her door. She wiped her tears away. "Yes? Who is it?" "Impa..." "Come in." Zelda slammed the year book and threw it to the side. "Why is your face red Zelda?" Impa asked curiously. She walked over to the troubled princess. Zelda smiled faintly. Impa looked at the year book on the floor. The tissue's around her. The red face. Tear stains. There could only be one problem. She threw her arms around Zelda, who started sobbing again. "You'll see him again princess. Don't cry." Impa was the only one who knew about her feelings for Link. "Impa... I can't snap no more. He isn't coming... He never will!" Zelda cried. "Don't say that Zelda. What makes you cry for the farm boy? You have never had feelings toward boys before..." Impa rubbed Zelda's back. "He's not like other guys, Impa. He's the only one who don't follow me around all day. Plus, have you honestly ever seen him?" Zelda smiled lightly. Impa laughed. "My little Zelda is growing up! Yes dear, I've seen him in the year books in your room. He does look rather handsome. Although, I don't think that those hearts follow around his head like that in real life..." Both girls laughed."I wish..." Zelda started. Impa patted her head. "I'm sure you do sweetie. Anyway, I hate to ruin the moment, but your mom wants you to try on some dresses for your party Monday." Zelda sighed. "Let's get this over with..." "That's a girl." Impa smiled and led the girl out of the room.

Hours of trying on dresses went by. It was almost ten at night. Everytime she tried on a dress, she imagined Link beside her, saying 'yes' or 'no' to the dress. So far, all of them were a 'no'. "Princess, you need to pick a dress soon. We're running out of choices." Impa said irritated. "I know..." Zelda replied. But finally, one dress got a thumb up from Link. The dress was the least fancy of all the dresses. It was white silk with a short train. Golden borders outlined the dress. The triforce symbol was placed rather largly at the bottom of the dress. Gold outlined it as well. Jewels outlined the the top portion. Golden shoes and a triforce hair band was added as extra. It was perfect. All three were satisfyed. Zelda undressed and put her night gown on. Impa handed her the dress,shoes, and hairband to hang in her closet. Zelda didn't feel very much like eating, so she skipped supper and went straight to bed.

The next day, Saturday, she woke up rather late. After taking a short shower, Zelda sleeply got dressed in a gold and white sundress. She brused her teeth and then she brushed her long, blonde, hair. At that moment, Impa came in the room. "Princess... I have a great favor to ask of you." Zelda looked up from her reflextion in the mirror. "Yes, Impa?" Impa continued, "Well um, our servents have the day off, you know, Saturday. Well anyway, all of us are to busy and well... we need you to go to town and have the blacksmith make us about a dozen horseshoes. Can you do it, miss? We're in a bind." Zelda always found pleasure in people of begging her to do something for someone. She found very much enjoyment in it. "I guess I could..." Zelda said, trying not to sound to eager. She had wanted to go to town for a long while. "Oh would you? Thank-you so much princess! I'll go saddle your horse for you." Zelda smiled. "You go do that..." Impa turned and lefted. Zelda stood up and smiled. "Town bound! Freedom!" she thought to herself. She grabbed her gold change purse and black cloak. She walked through the the winding halls of the castle. She reached the horse stables. Impa had saddled her favorite white mare. "Thank-you Impa." The muscular woman lifted the young princess to the saddle of her ride. "Be carefull princess. Don't get yourself into trouble now." Impa called as Zelda ran into the early morning mist.

Of about fifteen minutes of riding led her to Castle Town. She gawked at it's beautiful nature. She searched for the blacksmith. "Ah, here we are." She and her horse trotted over to the horse rack. Zelda dismounted, "I'll be back soon." she told her horse, who whinnyed in reponse. Zelda put her black cloak on and pulled up the hood. She walked inside the shop. It was terribly hot in there. She didn't know how long the cloak could stay on. She walked up to the counter. She coughed. The man behind the counter had his back turned to her. "Yes?" he said, his back still turned, welding something in the fire. The princess was stunned at the man's rudeness. "Um, I need about twelve horseshoes." she started. The man didn't move. "Well, do you need ABOUT twelve horseshoes or twelve horseshoes exactly? I can't read minds, ma'am." Once again stunned by the rudeness of it all she answered, "Well, I guess twelve exactly. No, you'll twist that around, so I'll say I need twelve horseshoes exactly." She thought she made a great comeback. She stood proud. "Well I GUESS I could make them for you then." Though Zelda could not see the man's face, she knew he was smirking. She took the hood off her head, revealing her long hair, partly wet from sweat. "You should roast in here." she said as she sat down in a nearby stool. "You need air conditioning." she decided. The man laughed. "You obviously come from a rich house hold miss... some of us can't afford the fine luxuries you can. Plus, even if I could afford it, it's a blacksmith's shop. It needs to stay hot in here for the purpose to work ma'am." The man continued his work. She looked at the man's bare back. All he wore was pants, shoes, and a black apron. Sweat was rolling down in gobs down the man's back. His hair was flattened and stringy wet. He looked like a train wreck! Without thinking she blurted, "You were acting rather rude to me today sir." Once again, that laugh came from him again. "Oh, was I, Princess?" Zelda was shocked. "Yes, you were." Then in a quieter voice, "And how did you know I was the Princess?" His back stiffened. "Please Zelda... anyone would know your voice. Especially me." Getting a little frightened, she asked, "How so, sir?" He stood up, back still turned to her. He had finished her horseshoes. He answered, "Because I have heard your beautiful little voice for the past couple months now." Zelda was getting really scared now. "Wh... who ARE you?" As the man turned around, Zelda's heart skipped a beat.

"Link?" He walked over to the bench and laid the horseshoes on the table, pushing them towards her. "You work here? Link..." She loved the name the named rolled of her tongue. She hoped one day, she would call that name every morning, every night. All the time. It was good it was hot in there because if it wasn't, he would have clearly seen her blushing. "Yeah, it's Link. Link Morgan." "He says his name soooooo sexy..." Zelda thought to herself. "Yes, I know who you are." Zelda said quickly. He chuckled softly. "Don't do that Link... your laugh... it torchers my soul." she said to herself. "If I didn't know you better Zelda, I would think you were blushing..." He smiled at her. Her eyes got as big as plates. "Well, I'm glad you know me better, Mr. Morgan." She smiled back. He leaned in closer to her. "You know Zelda, you're different from the other girls. Even though you do blush madly when I'm around..." He smiled. "Good goddesses Link, don't smile at me. You tame my heart as if it were a lion..." Zelda thought again. "I do not!" Zelda yelled. He laughed. "See, there you go again, my love, blushing madly. Am I that irresistable to you, my pet?" "Oh goddesses! Link! Don't torcher me so... and yes, to answer your question..." Zelda whinned in her mind. "What an ego, Mr. Morgan! Yes actually, you are VERY resistable." Zelda concluded. "What am I saying! Of course your irresistable Link! I love your ego..." once again saying in her mind. "Would you not call me Mr. Morgan? It makes me sound old... Just call me, Link..." Link said still smiling. "Of course, Link. Quit calling him Mr. Morgan Zelda!" Zelda yelled to herself. "I'd rather not, Mr. Morgan. I'm a woman of class and I address you by your sire name, Mr. Morgan." Zelda scolded herself inside, "Zelda! Quit! Oh, and Link? Will you make my last name Morgan to while your at it? You will? Zelda Morgan..." "What is it you don't like about me, Princess Zelda of Hyrule?" "Nothing Link! I love you as you are!" once again said in the princess's mind. "Well, Mr. Morgan. I find you quite rude. You have a huge ego. And you are spoiled in to thinking you can have everything you want by just a snap of your fingers." "So do I... he is like me! Yeah!" Zelda once again said in her mind. There he went with that beautiful laughter again. "I swear, kill me now goddesses... kill me now..." Zelda thought. "Well, I find you to be a beautiful, rude, spoiled, brat who doesn't know a good thing when she's got it." "faints I know, sadly..." in Zelda's mind. "How dare you talk to me in that manner! I have many things that are good in my life and I know it!" Zelda yelled and turned away from Link. "You're cute when your mad. But you and I know you won't stay mad at me forever" Link said thoughtfully. "Link, I'm not even mad with you now..." Zelda thought. "Mr. Morgan, for as long as I live, I will hate you always! And, I don't care if I ever see you again!" Zelda put her hood up, grabbed the horseshoes, and ran through the door. Link's angelic laughter filled her ears as she sped full speed away.

She raced back to the castle, not careing to put the horse up. She ran inside and flung the horseshoes that Link had made carelessly onto the floor by the door. She ran back through countless numbers of chambers to her own room. Once again, filled with love for him and hatred for herself. She flung herself carelessly on her bed. Big girls arn't supposed to cry, as Fergie put it. But Zelda cried and cried over the same thing. She knew she loved him, but how? He was everything she hated. And yet, she couldn't stop loving him. She cried herself to sleep that night. As she did the other nights. Could anyone comfort her? Yes, Link could. But then, why did she push him away? All these questions haunted her every day. She didn't know the answers. She thought that time away from love would help her... but it made it only worse. But, even if she had a chance of happiness with the love of her life, she blew it that night. In the blacksmith's.

The next day was a lonely for Zelda. She spent most of the hours of the day in her room in the darkness. Impa was becoming woried for the young princess. She decided to check on her. She hadn't seen her since yesterday morning. "Zelda? Are you okay?" Zelda mummbled, "It's unlocked..." Impa walked in the room. Zelda lay on her bed in a deathly way. Looking up at the ceiling, as if there was nothing else better to look at. Impa sat down on the bed of the heartbroken princess. Any bad movement by Impa would leave Zelda in an even more deathly shape. Right now, she was as fragile. "What happened Zelda? You seem ill." Zelda rolled to her side. "The blacksmith..." was all she got out before she jumped up and cried into Impa's arms. "What happened with the blacksmith? What did he do to you to make you like this?" Zelda looked horrified. "Don't you know who the blacksmith is? Impa, he stole my heart and played with the strings." Impa started, "I thought you liked Link, not a blacksmith." Zelda looked dumbfounded. Impa didn't know. "Impa... the blacksmith WAS Link..." Impa looked surprised. "If I would have known..." Zelda sighed. "It's over before it could even could start. Although I still love him, I said hurtful things... he probably hates me now." Impa smiled a little. "Honey, he won't hate you. If he is used to having girls around him all the time, he knows what you were doing." Zelda looked confused. "He kept on reading my mind. I could feel it. I didn't feel comfortable. So I tried making comebacks to everything he said. He kept on calling me pet names and said I was blushing alot..." Impa was laughing. "He did that? That's what guys do to feel secure, darling. He must really like you too." Impa smiled mischiviously. Like she thought of something wonderful. "Sorry Zelda. I got to go. Huh, look at the clock! It's ten at night! Goddesses child! You have been up here all day by yourself? Well, get some good sleep! Party is tomorrow!" Impa ran out of the room. "Weird..." Zelda thought. She looked at the clock. It was ten! Goddesses! She ran to her bathroom and did her 'bedtime buisness'. She walked back into her room and slipped on her nightgown. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. That night she just drempt of Link over and over again. Will she ever get a break?

She awoke the next morning around nine. She got up and stretched. She yawned as she walked to her bathroom mirror... YIKES! She looked horrid! She stripped of her clothing and sluggishly walked into her shower. The warm water felt good on her tense musceles. She lathered in soap and rinsed off slowly, enjoying every moment. Sighing, she stepped out of the warmth of the shower. She dryed her hair and put on another sun dress. She then brushed her teeth and hair. When she walked out of her bathroom, she was greeted by her family, Malon, and her house servents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS ZELDA!" they yelled. She faintly smiled and thanked them. Her mother, father, and Malon stayed behind as everyone else left. Impa never did return from last night. Malon came up and hugged her. "What's been going on with you, Zelda?" Malon asked. Zelda nodded for her parents to leave. Her mother was a stubbern woman, but her father understood. He took her mother by the arm and led her out of the room. Zelda and Malon walked to Zelda's bed and sat down. "So, again I ask, what's going on? Your parents told me that Impa told them that you havn't been acting yourself lately. That you have been crying yourself to sleep?" Zelda sighed and nodded. "I have. I still am. Impa told me to go to the blacksmith's shop to pick up some horseshoes. The man there was rude, he didn't show me his face till the end. He surprised me, Malon. I thought I was going to die!" Malon got interested. "Really? Was he scary looking? Was he hot? For goddesses sake Zelda, tell me, who was he?!" Zelda smiled a little. "It was...Link." Malon screamed. "Honey, I would have jumped the table and attacked him! I probably would have died to! Oh, goddesses Zelda! I envy you..." Malon smiled wide. "Well, I though he was going to jump the table and attack me... Well Malon, you just wouldn't understand..." Malon looked shocked. "Yes I would! Why would you be crying over him? You don't like him." Zelda gave her the year books for school since kindergarden. Malon started looking through them. She stopped at Link. "Hearts? Zelda?" Malon looked confused at Zelda. "I don't like him Malon. I love him. And yet, I push him away. He called me a beautiful, rude, spoiled, brat that doesn't know a good thing when she's got it..." Malon smiled. Then laughed. "Zelda, don't you see the catch there? What was he doing when he said that?" Zelda stared at her friend like she was insane. "He was just leaning on the table talking to me..." Malon suddenly, "AH HA! So it seems... he was refering to himself!" Still confused, Zelda answered, "Refering to himself for what?" Malon smacked her head. "Zelda! Come on! Think! He said you didn't know a good thing when you've got it. He was refering himself as that 'thing', Zelda." Zelda perked up. "No he wasn't! That's absurd! He don't like me! He didn't to begin with, and what I said to him yesterday, he probably hates me!" Malon stood up. "We'll see..." and she walked out of the room.

Zelda was there to take it all in. At that moment, Impa ran in, out of breath. "Happy Bir...bir... birthday Zelda!" she breathed loudly. "Thank-you..." Impa nodded. "Well, even though the party is in eight hours, we have to get ready. So, we need you to come downstairs and tell the servents where to put the dercorations." Zelda nodded and followed Impa downstairs. They walked in the ball room. Servents stoped what they were doing and bowed. Then continued working. She watched them hang streamers from the ceiling. And the tables being set. Then she saw a big stage being rolled in and placed infront of the room. "What's that for?" Zelda asked. "Live entertainment." Impa answered. "Oh. Like the musicians?" Impa nodded. "Well, yes. But we hired a singer to." Zelda smiled. "Cool." A huge space was cleared in the center of the room. "Dance floor..." Impa answered the question in Zelda's mind. They stood there waching the decorations being put up for about five hours. It was ALOT of decorations. "Miss, we need to start getting you dressed." Impa nudged the princess toward the door. She followed Impa back up to the dressing room. The princess undressed and carefully slipped on the elegant dress. "Miss, would you like to do your own hair and make-up?" Zelda nodded. Zelda walked out of the dressing room and into her own room. She sat down infront of her mirror. She plugged up her curling iron and started her make-up. She cleaned her face and applyed foundation. She smoothed it out and began to apply some golden eye shadow. She then put eye liner on and mascara. Next was her lips. She put on a pink lip stick and outlined her lips with lip liner. Then she finally put on pink blush. She thought she looked alright so she checked to see if the curling iron was hot. It was, so she started to curl her long, blonde, hair. That took about and hour and a half, because it was so long. Then she decided to lift her bangs and pin them behind her head with a golden triforce pin. She stood up. She looked absolutly beautiful. It was a half hour till the party. She walked downstairs to the ball room. Her mother and father were in there sitting in there thrones. Zelda walked up to her own throne and sat gracefully down.

The party guests would be there any minute..."I'M HERE!" Malon bursted through the door. Zelda stood up and walked over to her friend. Malon looked beautiful in her red dress. "Zelda! You look beautiful!" Zelda blushed. "You do to Malon." Malon smiled. Then the musicians came in and set up on the stage. "We're having a singer tonight." Zelda informed her friend. "I know. I asked your parents if we could." "Oh, thank-you then." "Your welcome." They walked over to the thrones. Zelda sat down in hers and Malon sat in the chair that was closest to her friends throne. At that moment, hundreds of people poured in the door. The quiet ball room was now filled with talking and laughing. Many people came up to Zelda and shook her hand and wished her a happy birthday. Malon turned to Zelda's parents. "Do you all see the singer yet? I can't." Zelda's father stood up and scanned through the room then sat back down."No, not yet. He better show up soon." Malon nodded and turned to keep her eye on the door. Music started to play. Many men came up to Zelda and Malon and asked them to dance. They wasn't allowed to refuse so they danced with about all the boys at the party. They were dancing close to the door when Zelda noticed someone walk in with a black cloak on and the hood up so you couldn't see their face. The figure sat down on the floor near the door and had it's head down to the floor. Zelda came up to Malon and her dancing partner. "That person over there in the cloak. He or she looks like someone mysterious. Like their going to do something bad. Should we call security?" The current song stopped and the girls were free for the moment. "You could." Malon answered. Zelda walked over to the nearest guard and asked him to please escort the man in the cloak out. The girls watched as the guard walk over to the cloaked person. It seemed they were talking to each other. Then, the guard walked away and left the cloaked person alone. "Odd..." Zelda mummbled. The girls walked back over to their seats. The king turned to Malon. "He's here." Malon nodded and winked. The king sttod up and silenced to crowd. "May I have your kind attintion please? Thank-you. We have hired a singer for tonight's party. We hope you enjoy. Our singer has arrived. Sir?" The king pointed to the stage. All the people looked around for the singer. The hooded person stood up and walked up to the stage. Zelda got bug eyed. "I guess he was the singer Malon." Malon nodded. The girls got up and walked to the chairs closer to the center of the room to get a good view of the mysterious singer.The singer grabbed the microphone and held it up to his hood. He turned around and nodded to the musicians. They started to play. The singer turned back around. Still, no one saw his face. Then, the mysterious man began to sing,

_An empty room can be so deafening, _

_the silence makes you wanna scream,_

_it drives you crazy._

_I chased away the shadows of your name,_

_and burned the picture in the frame,_

_but it couldn't save me._

_How could we quit something we never even tried,_

_well you can't tell me why._

_We built it up,_

_to watch it fall,_

_like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_but couldn't give what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life._

_Just to find what your looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

_...I can't hate you anymore._

_You're not the person you used to be,_

_The one I want, who wanted me._

_And that's a shame but..._

_There's only so many tears you can cry,_

_Before it drains the light right from your eyes,_

_And I can't go on that way._

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were,_

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

_We built it up,_

_to watch it fall,_

_like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_but couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what your looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

_Sometimes you hold so tight,_

_It slips right through your hands._

_Will I ever understand?_

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall,_

_Like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave, the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life._

_Just to find what you're looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

Malon and Zelda looked at each other surprised. "Well, he's not old..." Malon said. Everyone in the room started clapping. The hooded man looked up and walked off the stage. He walked past Zelda, but didn't stop. He shot her glance and gave her note. She looked deep into the hood. The man walked off. "Blue eyes..." she thought. She looked down at the note. Malon looked at it to. "Did that man give you that note, Zelda?" Zelda opened the note. "Having fun, my pet? Cause your fixing to have a ball... Wanna dance?" the note read. Malon looked at her friend like she was missing something. "My pet? Am I missing something?" Zelda looked as confused as she did. "Let's go show this to my parents..." The girls walked to the king and queen. "Hey daddy... read this." The princess handed her dad the note. He read it over. "Well, I guess your fixing to have a ball..." He handed the note to the queen. She read it and nodded. "Daddy?" The king shrugged and shooed her off. Malon walked over to the dance floor. Couples were dancing around them. Two men came up them and asked them to dance. They couldn't refuse. So they danced. Malon and her dance partner danced to a dark corner. The man dancing with her moved her into the shadows and something grabbed them from behind. She started to sceam, but the person in the shadows gaged her. "Hush..." She guessed it was a man. She squinted in the darkness to see the face of her assaultant. It was the hooded man. He let go of the terrifed girl. Then he lifted his hood. The man's blue eyes glowed in the shadows. His dirty blonde hair fell in his face. "Link..." Malon stammbered. He laughed quietly. "Yeah, surprised?" Malon now understood why Zelda wanted to die when he laughed. She thought she was going to faint by his beauty. "A...a little..." she managed to get out. There he went laughing again. "Malon, your blushing..." he smiled. "I know... wouldn't any girl in your presence, Link?" He frowned a little. "Most girls would bow down to me. But not Zelda. That's what I like about her. She sees me as none other as a human. Not just a pretty boy." He flipped his hair. "Oh, Link..." Malon blushed harder. "I want to give her the best birthday ever." He looked at the beautiful blonde on the dance floor. She was frowning. Link took his cloak off. "Oh, goddesses... Link..." Malon looked at him. He wore nice black dress pants. Shineing black shoes. He wore a white long sleeves shirt. With the cups on the sleeves unbuttoned and four buttons unbuttoned at the top of the shirt. "You have no idea how hot I got in that cloak..." Malon nodded. "You were hot anyway, Link." She blushed a hard shade of red. "Don't flatter me. Come on. Let's dance." Malon smiled wide. "Of course!"

Link took her by the hand and led her on the dance floor. He was a great dancer. They stayed out of sight of the Princess. Finally, Link danced them over to the Princess. Zelda didn't notice the love of her life dancing beside her. But then, she heard a man say, "Switch!" and Zelda's dance partner was thrown to the side. He watched as the man stood up. The man before said, "My date..." Zelda thought to herself. "Oh, goddesses... I'm danceing with a creep. Although, he does dance good." She turned and looked at the man's shoes. Then slowly worked up to his face. "Goddesses..." Her heart skipped another beat. "I thought I told you I didn't care if I ever saw you again, Mr. Morgan." "No please stay... dance my night away." her head told her again. They danced quickly around the room. They had all eyes on them. "Yes, but I can't help myself, Princess. You are my girl." Zelda rolled her eyes. "I will never be your girl Mr. Morgan." Link laughed the laugh that tamed her stubbern heart. "We'll see, my pet." Zelda got surprised. "You were the hooded man who sung?" Link smiled. "Who other would have the blue eyes to captivate you? My love?" "Please don't give me pet names Mr. Morgan. I'm not yours to call those names." Zelda looked away. "You know. Why is it I turn on all my charms, and you still won't open your stubbern little heart for me to come in?" He touched her heart. "Because, I'm not interested in you." Link smiled. "Who are you interested in? To be with you, I would do anything." Zelda laughed at that. "Oh, really? If you love me so much, yell it out. Right now." Zelda grinned. "You don't get it do you. You asked for it my dear." Link stopped their danceing. "Oh, goddesses! He's going to do it!" She yelled in her head. He opened his mouth. Zelda quickly threw her hand over Link's mouth. "You wouldn't dare..." Zelda whispered. She put her hand down. "Are you kidding. You requested it. I was going to do it. If you didn't want me to do it, why did you ask?" Zelda thought for a minute. "I didn't think you would be dumb enough to do it." Link sarcasticly frowned. "Oh, you tore my heart out right there Zelda." Zelda smiled at his displeasure. "Well, everyone has to put some love on the line. And everbody feels a broken heart sometime. You say you will change. But, you don't fool me. Because all this to you is just a game." Link looked confused. "You think I would take advantage of you?" Zelda nodded. "Well, I'm rich. Wouldn't everyone say they loved me just to get money or something?" Link smiled. "Well, most guys would do that, yes. But Zelda, I would never do that to you." Zelda didn't looked convinced. Link smiled and laughed. "Honey... I got all my mojo working. But it don't seem to be working on you..." He smiled again. Music started to play. They were standing in the center of the dance floor. All people left the dance floor at the snap of Link's fingers. It was just them. "What is this?" Zelda asked anyone who would answer. She looked at her parents, who just smiled nervously and waved. They made a set up! Link let go of her and ran up to the stage and got the microphone again. He walked back down to the dance floor. "Link... what are you doing?" Link smiled. "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak..." He touched his heart. Zelda looked around nervously. All the people was staring at them. "Are you ready to have a ball?" He smiled. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She turned around. It was Malon's boyfriend! "Hey Zelda..." He smiled. "Um..." She looked back at Link. Link winked at the man behind her. "Oh goddesses, what are they going to do?!" Link raised the microphone to his lips,

_"I got my mojo working, but it_

_Just don't work on you._

_I got my mojo working, but it_

_Just don't work on you._

_But you're mine, all mine,_

_No matter what you do._

_Let me tell you now,_

_She's long, lean, and lanky,_

_Sweet as she can be._

_Hands off of her,_( Malon's boyfriend let's go)

_She belongs to me!_ ( Link walks up to Zelda and holds her close)

_I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you._

_I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you._

_Well you're mine, all mine,_

_No matter what you do._

_No matter what you do. _

_Play it boys! _(Motions musicians to play solo)

(Lets go of Zelda, Malon's boyfriend takes her back)

_Well she's long, lean, and lanky,_

_Sweet as she can be._

_Hands of of her _(Malon's boyfriend lets go)

_She belongs to me! _(Jerks her back to him, and sings to her)

_Well, I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you._

_Well your mine all mine,_

_No matter what you do._

_Yeah!_

_I got my mojo working,_

_(I got my mojo working),_

_I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you._

_Well, you're mine all mine,_

_No matter what you do._

(Lets go, Malon boyfriend takes back Zelda)

_She's long, lean, and lanky,_

_Sweet as she can be._

_Hands off of her _(Malon's boyfriend lets go)

_She belongs to me! _(Link takes her back)

_Hands off of her,_

_Don't belong to you. _(Looks at Zelda)

_Well you're mine all mine,_

_No matter what you do._

_One more time! _(Motions musicians to play again)

_Yeah! _

_I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you._

_I got my mojo working, but it, _

_Just don't work on you._

_Well, you're mine all mine, _

_No matter what you do._

_Listen to me now!_

_I said your long, lean, and lanky,_

_Sweet as you can be._

_Hands off of her _(Looks at Malon's boyfriend)

_Unless you want to deal with me!_

_Get your hands off of her,_

_Don't belong to you!_

_Well, your mine all mine,_

_No matter what you do. _(Looks at Zelda)

_Yeah, I got my mojo working..._

_(Got my mojo working)_

_I got my mojo working..._

_(Got my mojo working)_

_I got my mojo working, but it,_

_Just don't work on you!_

Malon's boyfriend walked back into the crowd. Zelda smiled lightly at everyone in the crowd. Then she motioned for music to play again. When it did, everyone started dancing again. Zelda grabbed Link by the shirt and pushed him into the shadows. "What were you thinking!?" Zelda yelled quietly. "Well, I've tried about everything I can think of, and you still have no feelings for me. I have run out of options." Zelda sighed. "Link, I do have feelings for you. I... I want to show you something. Follow me." She cautiously took his hand and led him out of the shadows. Everyone watched as Zelda held Link's hand and walked him out of the ball room. Malon smiled to herself and continued dancing.

Zelda took Link down numbers of halls and doors, but finally reached their destination. She opened the door and pushed him inside. When she checked out the hallway to make sure no one was coming, she closed the door and faced Link. "This is my room." she told him as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Come, sit." she instucted as she patted on her bed. He obeyed and sat far away from her. She rolled her eyes and got out all of her yearbooks out of her nightstand. She laid them on the bed. "Come here, Link. I won't bite." He causiously scooted over to her side. She handed him the yearbooks. "I can't believe you still have these!" Link said excitedly as he flipped through one of them. "Why did you want me to see these?" Link asked. "Well, just look at your pictures..." she said as she turned away. He flipped through the book till he came to himself. With hearts and arrows drawn all around his name and picture. "Zelda?" He started looking through all the others, to find more and more hearts around him. Zelda turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Link... I can't hold it in anymore... You don't know how many times I have kissed your face and cried myself to sleep at night wishing you were here with me. You probably hate me now, but I could never hate you if I tried. I used to snap my fingers while looking at your pictures, wishing you would just pop up out of no where. If you haven't guessed already, Link, I'm madly in love with you..." She started to cry in her pillow. Link didn't know what to do, fearing that the girl infront of him would just break into pieces if he said anything wrong. "Don't cry Zelda. Come here." Zelda shifted, but didn't move. "Okay, I'll come there." Link moved the yearbooks off the bed and laid down beside the princess. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You don't have to snap anymore... I'm here." Zelda faced him and hugged her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I love you Link... I love you with all my broken heart..." she managed to get out. "Say you love me, Link. Say you'll never leave me... I have to know, or I'll die inside." Link closed his eyes. "I love you Zelda. And I'll never leave you." Zelda looked deep into his beautiful, blue eyes. "Do you mean it though?" "Yes Zelda. Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to marry you and have kids with you. I love you." "I've thought the same way. But why do we love each other? I mean, you are everything I hate. And yet, I can't stop loving you..." "I don't know Zelda, I don't know. Opposites Attract." Zelda lit up. "Yeah, I guess they do. Let's go back to the party, okay?"

They got up and started to walk out the door when Zelda stopped all of a sudden. "What is it?" Link asked. "Well, I just thought of something. You've kissed a whole lot girls before. I've kissed a book... What do they have I don't?" Link laughed. "You ready for the real thing huh?" Zelda blushed. "Well, I guess. But really, what do they have I don't?" Link shook his head. "Zelda, I may have kissed all the girls at school, but I think the question is, What do you have that they don't?" Zelda smiled. "I don't know, Link. What do I have that they don't?" Link moved closer to her. "Hehe. Honey, they all had the same problem. They just wern't you." Link leaned in and gave Zelda a kiss of her lifetime. He stood back up straight and walked out of the room. Zelda stood paralized. "How could something so simple, feel so good?" She thought. She walked out of the room. Link was leaned up against the wall handsomly. "How was it compared to the book?" he said smiling. "Well, you are a better kisser than the book was. There was no...vavoom or spice to the book's." Link bursted out in laughter. "Well, I'm glad I kiss better than a book." he said wiping the tears from his eyes. She punched him in the gut and trotted down the hall. Link followed, still laughing his head off. They finally reached the ball room.

"Act natural..." Zelda said as they walked in. Everyone was gone! Well, except Malon and her boyfriend and Zelda's mother and father. Link and Zelda entwined hands. "Zelda!" Malon yelled and ran up to her friend. "Excuse me, Link." Zelda said politly. "Yes, my love." Link said as politly as he could. Malon took Zelda by the hand. "You got him? That quick?" Malon asked surprised. Zelda blushed. "He said I've always had him. Malon, he was talking about marriage and kids!" Malon jumped up and down. "Awww... is he serious? Goddesses Zelda... you always end up with the hottest one out of the bunch... I envy you." Zelda looked back at Link with dreamy eyes. "Yeah... I think he is." Malon leaned in closer. "So, did he do it?" Zelda got big eyed. "Do what?" Malon smiled. "You know, did he give a little love?" Zelda laughed. "There was some lip smackin' yeah..." She blushed. Malon's eyes looked as if they had gone up in flames. "Was it tasty?" Zelda looked at her friend with surpise. "Well, he kisses better than a book. If that says anything." Malon looked as if she was missing something. "Uh, what now?" Zelda laughed. "Nothing..."

Just then something tapped Zelda on the shoulder. She turned around to see Link. "May I have this last dance, miss?" He said very gentleman like. "Yes, you may Sir Link." She laughed as he pulled her towards him. Malon got with her boyfriend and the king with the queen. The song, "The Dance" by Garth Brooks started playing. And they did just that. They danced. Zelda and Link was the happiest there. With their true love finally. Malon knocked into Zelda. Zelda looked over at her friend. Malon and her man was kissing right in front of them! How rude! As Malon finished she smiled at Zelda and moved her eyes up to Link. Then they moved away and continued to dance. Zelda looked at her dad. She looked at Link and back at her dad. He just rolled his eyes and continued dancing with his wife. Zelda looked into Link's captivating eyes. He whispered, "Zelda, if you want to, go ahead." Zelda smiled faintly. "How come you keep reading my mind?" Link smiled back. "We're connected, my love. I know what you're doing every minute of the day." Malon and Zelda's dad started to stare at Zelda and Link. Link held Zelda's face. He smiled at her reasureingly. His lips looked inviting... Since he was taller, she slowly stood on her tip toes and held his head. He held her waist. She moved in closer..."To slow..." Link whispered. He pushed her in towards him. Her lips smacked his with force. She started laughing, but never did stop kissing him. Malon gave Zelda's father a secret high five behind their backs. Link moved away. "Happy Birthday..." he said as he walked out of the ball room. Zelda looked down in her hand, another note. "Happy Birthday, my darling. I love you. And remember, opposites attract." Zelda lifted the note to her heart and smiled.


End file.
